


Living Fear

by xKayleeCampx



Series: Marvel One-Shots [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Gore, Comfort, Crime Fighting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fear, Fluff and Angst, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKayleeCampx/pseuds/xKayleeCampx
Summary: You comfort peter after a grueling fight with a villain who makes his worst fear come to reality
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Spider-Man/Reader
Series: Marvel One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761583
Kudos: 20





	Living Fear

(Your POV)

I was lying in my room of Peter and I's apartment waiting for him to come home from patrol. We had been dating since junior year at Midtown and we are now in our second year of collage. We moved in with each other after senior year was over. I was trying to fall asleep but I couldn't tonight.

"I wonder where Peter is..." I asked myself aloud before hearing a crash come from my window.

I looked over to see Peter (or should I say 'Spider-Man'?) breathing heavily, eyes wide open before he came quickly to the bed getting in on the other side and taking his mask off. The first thing I noticed was that he had tear stains running down his face. He whimpered and grasped my waist, pulling me flush against him.

"Peter!" I gasped, putting my hands on his face. He had never done that before. He just shook his head and buried his face in my neck, breathing deeply.

"Peter? what's wrong sweetheart?" I asked. I was worried about him. seeing him whimpering and trying to get my body closer to him wasn't something he did often. I ran my fingers through his hair in an attempt to calm him down.

_*Flash Back*_

_(Peter's P.O.V)_

_I was swinging around town, waiting to see something suspicious, when Karen spoke in my ear._

_"Peter: there is a man down town who seems to be making people's worst fears come to life." she informed me._

_"OK. Thank you Karen. I'll go check it out." I responded, pressing a finger to my ear piece and shooting a web towards Downtown. As I was swinging I started to think of why this guy might be doing this. What might have caused him to create others' fears? As I was thinking, my thoughts turned to Y/N._

_Boy, Y/N was something else. I knew for a fact that I loved Y/G, but I wasn't sure what my greatest fear would be. I knew it would probably concern Y/N's safety, but other than that, I had nothing. By the time I was Downtown, I had noticed people lying all over the floor. Karen hadn't alerted me of any signs of death, so they must still be alive. That's when I noticed a guy standing in the middle of the road with his arms spread out around him._

_"SPIDERMAN! THERE YOU ARE? DON'T YOU WANT TO COME SAVE YOUR PEOPLE? OR ARE YOU TO AFRIAD TO FACE ME?" I heard the man shout._

_"No, not really. Now, what I do want is for you to fix all these civilians so I can go to bed, man. It's getting kinda late and I really don't want to keep my bed waiting." I spoke while swinging over to him. As I hit the ground, I pulled off a stylish forward-roll and started running towards him._

_"Peter, watch out for his guns. It seems to be that this is the cause of all the people who are passed out," Karen informed once again._

_"Will do, Karen. Thanks." I responded while keeping my eyes on the guy. My Spidey sense started tingling and I realized he was swinging his fist at my face. I quickly jumped up and flipped over him before quickly turning around and shooting a web towards him. The guy turned around and it hit his face, making him growl. It was actually kind of funny._

_"Spider...Kid? Yeah that'll work." I heard him mumble. "SpiderKid! I'll kill you!" he screeched, trying to wipe the web off of his face._

_"Yeah, so will a lot of other people man. Get in line. Your not the first. And its not SpiderKid, it's SpiderMan!" I fired back, quickly tugging the webbing still left on him and pulling the guy towards the ground. I slammed his head on the concrete with that move, which made a loud crack._

_"Oof... That's got to hurt." I quipped while walking over to him, smirking under the mask. I leant down to see if the guy was still awake or if I had knocked him out. Only mistake was he very quickly flung his hand up and shot me with his gun in the chest. I stumbled backwards and my vision went black. I reached up to wipe my face when my vision cleared and I saw Y/N._

_"Y/N? What are you doing here? You need to get out of here." I said, running over to grab them. Only thing was Y/N screamed when I got within a couple feet of Y/G, making me stop in my tracks. My eyes widened as I saw a crimson hue blossom on Y/N's shirt. My eyes widened even more._

_"Y/N!" I screamed rushing forwards to catch them only for them to disappear and reappear farther away from me. I rushed forwards again only for it to repeat. Every time I got closer Y/G would move away. The fifth time it happened I noticed the spot growing and getting darker, causing me to freak out even more. I started crying and fell to my knees, realizing I couldn't save them. I finally passed out after watching them fall to the ground and blood start spilling out of Y/G mouth, pooling around them._

_When I woke up, I was in my room at Stark Towers. I sat up in the bed and looked around the room seeing pictures of Y/N. It caused me to start crying again. I heard the door open but I didn't care to look up and see who it was._

_"Kid, why are you crying?" I heard Mr. Stark ask. He had never seen me cry before. Sure, he had seen me angry, in pain, and maybe even shed a tear, but he'd never seen me full on sobbing before._

_"Mr...Mr. Stark..." I stuttered quickly wiping my tears away. I looked up at him to see him holding my supersuit and a cup of coffee (What am I? Hungover?). I looked back down to my lap and started twisting and un-twisting the blanket that was over my lap._

_"I asked you a question." Mr. Stark asked again, tossing my suit at me and holding the coffee out towards me._

_"Um...I was fighting this villain and he...He made me see Y/N bleed to death...I... I couldn't do anything about it" I responded softly, still not looking up at him._

_"Well, I'd get dressed and swing on back home so you can see that Y/N is just fine." Mr. Stark responded, ruffling my hair._

_"And Kid...I know it felt real but I promise it wasn't. If..." He sighed. "If you want to talk, just come talk to me, OK?" Mr. Stark continued, looking over his shoulder as he walked out the door._

_*Flash Back Over*_

(Your POV)

"I..I was fighting a villain and they made it look like...Like you were dying and every time I came close to getting you...You moved away and I couldn't get to you... Save you. I thought I saw you die in front of me." he whispered, trying to pull me closer to him. I placed my hand on the side of his face and kissed him sweetly.

I looked him in the eye and said, "Peter. I am right here and I'm not going anywhere...I promise." He just looked at me lovingly and kissed me deeply. I responded instantly, making him sigh in relief before pulling away. We sat there for a while with me running my hands through his hair and him snuggling into my neck. We eventually fell asleep two hours later in each others arms.


End file.
